


"Buried Alive."

by Our Little Secret (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Tumblr Prompt, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Our%20Little%20Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Buried Alive."</p><p>Kurt needs to escape, and the only way he can is through his best friend, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Buried Alive."

One cut.

Two cuts.

Three cuts.

Kurt felt dizzy, blood pouring out of his arm as the thought of that awful night. Kurt's ex boyfriend wasn't drunk, he knew damn well what he was doing was wrong. But that didn't stop him.

Four cuts.

Five cuts.

Kurt feels sick, but suddenly a pair of strong arms pick him up, and carry him out of the house. 

No more cuts.

It's Blaine carrying him to his car, and he drives to the nearest hospital. 

Thirty-seven stitches, and Kurt feels great.


End file.
